User talk:LavanderGirl
I understand that you're trying to help this wiki, but please, don't just re-add information that has been removed for a reason. You should either correct the bit you're trying to add so that it won't be deleted again, or discuss the removal on the talk page. My signature is NOT short! 10:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I meant article's talk page. :) Anyway, while we are at it, could you please clarify this for me: you insist that Nero's birthdate is June 28, 1985 and that Dante can eat a large pizza in 5 minutes. Where did you get that info? You see, since this information is not present in games, until you provide a link to the source of this information I will have to remove it every time you add it. P.S.: If you have any questions you can always ask me. I'll help with what I can. P.P.S: Please, sign you post with ~~~~ in the future. My signature is NOT short! 12:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid that cannot be used as a source. That wiki isn't affiliated with Capcom, so this info is uncannon. Sorry. My signature is NOT short! 15:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Now, that's something. Thanks, I've added it. My signature is NOT short! 17:04, August 28, 2011 (UTC) User page You know, my page isn't actually anything special. There are a lot of far better decorated examples out there. But, if you're interested in basic wiki markup, you can find most of the info here. My signature is NOT short! 12:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Dante, Vergil and Nero Oh well... *I don't remember anything like that explicitly said in an official Capcom-affiliated source. The link you provided cannot be used, since it is a fansite. I'm not saying that it is untrue, it is just unverifiable. (And I remember calling you out on this before.) **Vergil could be ambidextrous and Dante could be right-handed for all we know. They both prefer to hold things with their right hands though. Also, we don't know for sure if Nero was left-handed before he got the Devil Bringer. He might be just using his weaker hand to hold the sword now, since he wants to use the DB as well. *Even if, suppose, this info is 100% true, it is in the wrong section. It should be in the Powers and Abilities section, or something similar. My signature is NOT short! 13:02, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Locked Article Hi there! I know I'm not KevzMarz, but perhaps I could answer you. Vergil has been locked because of excessive vandalism by overzealous Vergil fans. It is only partially protected, however, so confirmed users can edit the page. If you still can't edit, try setting up your e-mail preferences, and confirming your e-mail account. If that doesn't solve the problem, well, we'll try something else for you. ~'* On another, related note, adding Trivia to an article is generally not advised, unless it really expands on the subject but doesn't fit into the article. If you can, try searching the article and, in the case of Vergil, related pages like Nelo Angelo and Dark Slayer Style: what you're thinking of adding may already be included somewhere. If you still don't see it, try to find an appropriate place within the page to include it, before adding it straight to Trivia. --Anobi 01:45, February 18, 2012 (UTC) : I have protected Dante, Nero, and Vergil pages (next will be Lady and Trish) because these main characters are targets of vandalism and spam by anon editors - just look how the articles were good at the last 3 months, look at them now, they are very difficult to rebuild... Questions If there's anything that you want to ask about anything then put it here. I really don't care which, or what it is. : Confirming your e-mail might help and give you proper user identification to edit locked pages. KevzMarz 05:20, February 18, 2012 (UTC)